The World Tilts Ever So Slightly
by 0XOX Walking Flame
Summary: FINISHED. Read! 3 chapters only! Ending goes two ways. You could go to chap 2 for a JS ending. Or chap 3 for PS ending! It's your pick.
1. The Beginning

Hey! This is a short story. Two chapter only. Hope you like it. And please Review. Btw, I know that you spell CeeCee with 2, but I'll just write Cee for short.  
  
()()()()()  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night. It was not a nightmare this time. It was an urgent news that I needed to share with Jesse.  
  
"Jesse. Jesse." I whispered.  
  
"Huh? What is it Susannah? Is it another bad dream again. C'mon, I'll tuck you in." He said leading me toward my bed.  
  
"No. No Jesse. It's not another nightmare. This is important." I said quickly.  
  
"Is it so important that you needed to wake me up in the middle of the night?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Okay, what would you say if I told you that I can go back with you to the past and start a life with you!" I asked happily.  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised. Father Dominic said that there was a way...." He stated all the facts.  
  
"Okay, okay, whatever. So? do you wanna start a new life with me? Alive?" I asked excitingly.  
  
He seems surprised by all this. He didn't hesitated to think. "Susannah! How can you even ask a question like   
  
that? You are happy the way you are! You have a whole modern life ahead of you! You have a family, friends, and proms!" He put his hands on my arms. He was shaking. With fear? With rage? I'm not sure.  
  
"No," I said shaking my head. "I'm not happy the way I am. I need you! I need an alive Jesse to share my life with. I love you. And I'm willing to do anything to h-"  
  
"No! No you don't! If you go back and live your life with me. You will only suffer! Suffer from life. You won't have a family. And you will have to work all day!" He said. Now I know that he was shaking from. Rage.  
  
"You are wrong! I don't care how hard life is. As long as I'm with you, I don't care." I said shaking my head.  
  
"No! No, you can't. I won't let you, and go back to sleep!" He shouted.  
  
"Fine. But think about it, kay?" I said going back to my bed. Jesse dematerialized.  
  
I can't believe the way that Jesse reacted. I thought he would be happy to start a life with me. I don't care about the pain. I only care about Jesse. I really thought that this is a way for us to be together forever. Forever and ever.   
  
And I drifted back to sleep.  
  
()()()()()  
  
HONK HONK!  
  
"Suzie honey. Adam's here!" Mom shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Kay." I said sleepily. I had a horrible nightmare. It was not Shadow Land. It was something worse. I stayed awake all night. I took a shower, got dressed, and brushed my teeth.  
  
I walked right past the dining room, and towards the door.  
  
"Suze. Aren't you gonna have breakfast?" Andy asked.  
  
"I think I'll pass. I gotta get to school to do something." I said shaking.  
  
"Liar." Brad burped.  
  
I didn't even bother to kick Brad's ass.   
  
"Suzie honey? What's wrong. You look tired." Mom put her hand on my forehead. "Oh Gosh! You're burning! I don't think You'll be able to go to school today. You better stay home."   
  
"No. I got something important to do at school today." I lied. I don't even know what I'm doing.  
  
"Idiot." Brad burped.  
  
"Cut that out Brad." Andy snapped.  
  
"Well, gotta go." Jake said leaving.  
  
"Me too." David said hurrying after Jake.  
  
"Me three." Brad said hurrying after David. "Guess that leaves you to do the dishes, Suze." He said smirking.  
  
"No! Suze is not well enough to do it. Come back here and you do it, Brad." And shouted.  
  
"Do I have to? I'm not he last one!" I said pleadingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure Suzie?" Mom asked.  
  
"Uh huh." I said nodding.  
  
Mom patted me on the head and left. I came out the door, only to find Cee and Adam kissing.  
  
"Ew, guys cut that out!" I said.  
  
They broke of each other turning red.  
  
"I leave you guys for 5 minutes and you make out." I giggled.   
  
"Just get on, Suze." Adam said, chuckling.  
  
"Gosh! I wouldn't want to sit on somewhere you made out." I said taking a seat.  
  
Cee shot me a warning look.  
  
"Kidding, just kidding." I said laughing.   
  
()()()()()  
  
I carried my tray to the garbage. Then Somebody grabbed me and carried me out of the cafeteria. He put me down. I turned around and saw Paul staring at me. His icy blue eye locked with mine. It sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"I know that you know about it." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I really care 'bout you. Don't do it. It's very dangerous. You could die from it. Please don't do it."   
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.   
  
"You know what I'm talking about. It's very dangerous for somebody alive to do it. So do me a favor, and don't do it." He said walking away.  
  
"What are y-"   
  
()()()()() (Okie Donkie. Shutting up and moving on.)  
  
"Querida. I wanted to talk to you about the past thing that you told me last night." Jesse said hurrying next to me.  
  
I dumped out my backpack. "Yeah?" I said turning around, facing him. "So you have decided? You wanna live a happily-ever-after life with me?" I asked excitingly.  
  
"How do you do it?" He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head. Like a playful puppy. Aw, that's what makes his so cute. I just wanna give his a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Well, tomorrow night. They're having this ceremony for the died. They will give you a chance to go back and relive your past!" I said cheerfully. He seems to be thinking about this.  
  
"Susannah. You know that I love you." He looked serious. "And I would not do anything to hurt you. And this sounds way too dangerous for you. I will not let you do this. I love you too much."  
  
()()()()() (The next day.)  
  
"Jesse? Where's Spike going?" I asked following Spike.  
  
"Oh, I think the cat need some freedom. So, I'm letting him free." He said with a shrug.  
  
"But you love the cat." I said. (A/N Okay, I'm not sure if he likes the cat that much. But it just makes sense for this part of the story.)  
  
"Not as much as I love you." He took me close and kissed me on the lips. For a moment there, everything was all right. I love Jesse very much. and I know that he loves me too.  
  
RING RING!! I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Cee, what's up?"   
  
And Jesse dematerialized.   
  
"Jesse? Jesse! Where are you Jesse?" I shouted across the house. Nobody's home today, so I'm home alone. Oh, it's no biggie. He probably left to go somewhere. Like to borrow a book from Father Dom. Or he's helping Father Dom with something. I'm not worried. This happens sometimes.   
  
I'm just so sad, that I can't relive the past with Jesse. We could and would have a perfect live together. The ceremony comes every 10 years.  
  
I went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
()()()()() Paul's POV:  
  
"So, your man left you, eh?" I asked catching up with Suze.  
  
"What are you talking 'bout Paul?" She asked in alarm.   
  
"Jesse. I saw him at the ceremony yesterday." I smirked.  
  
"Ceremony? what were you doing at the ceremony?" She asked in a panicky voice.  
  
"I'm one of the shifters. To shift them back to their world. Only the most powerful shifters were there. So we don't get trapped there." I said handing her the note. "Jesse told me to give this to you, before he left."  
  
She just stood there looking at the note. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"You okay?" I asked putting my hand on her back.  
  
She shook her head. "Left where?" She choked out.  
  
"Before he went back to relive the past." I noticed that she was crying. I want to help her. "It's okay, Suze. He left you. So that means that it was not true love. It was never true love. I love you Suze. You are a beautiful girl." She did not say anything. I could tell that she was holding back the tears. She took the note out of my hand and read it. Oh, I hate to see my beloved Suze hurt.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Okay, I'm gonna do this a little differently.   
  
GO TO CHAPTER 2 IF YOU WANT A JESSE/SUZE ENDING.  
  
GO TO CHAPTER 3 IF YOU WANT A PAUL/SUZE ENDING. 


	2. Jesse Ending

Okay, this is a Jesse/Suze ending chapter. If you wanna see a Paul/ Suze ending. skip this chapter and go to the next one. If you want a J/S ending, keep reading.  
  
Btw, this is Suze's POV.  
  
()()()()()  
  
I broke away from Paul. "I don't need your pity!" And took off.  
  
Cee came up to me. "You okay? What's wrong?" She asked sincerely.  
  
"I'm ffine. I jjjust nneed some time aalone." I stammered. God, I must look really ugly when I'm crying. Coz, she looked at me as if I was a monster.  
  
"May I see Ms. Simon in my office please." The loudspeaker announced.  
  
Both Cee and I looked up. "C'mon. I'll walk you up to the office." Cee said without any question.  
  
How could Jesse to this to me. How could he abandon me! I loved him, and I thought he loved me. Didn't that kiss mean anything? Or was that just a goodbye kiss? I wanted to be with him more than anything. I didn't care about suffering, or anything, but to be with him. But I guess to him having a life was more important than me. Maybe he even hated me.   
  
I looked at the letter that Jesse left for me. I ripped it right up. I didn't even want to read what stupid excuse he left me for.  
  
"Good luck." Cee whispered and took of. Then I noticed that I was there. At Father Dom's office.  
  
"Come in Susannah." He lead me into his office.  
  
"He went back didn't he." I asked quietly, almost silently.  
  
"What are you talking about, Susannah?" He asked.  
  
"Jesse. He went back didn't he."  
  
"No, He didn't. He's still here. In fact he have a body!"  
  
"A body? What are you talking about?" I asked almost excitedly. "Where was he yesterday then?"  
  
"Yesterday? Oh! Oh! You thought that he went to the ceremony didn't you? No, he didn't go to the ceremony. He came here to asked me for help. I think you should leave Jesse to tell you the rest." He said. "What I wanted to talk to you about is that why did you tell Jesse about the ceremony. And how could you even think of living a life with life in the past. Good thing you didn't try though. You could have gotten killed. The chance of a ghost surviving is almost impossible. Don't you ever try these things again! EVER!" Father Dom shouted. Wow, this is the first time that I have seen him angry.  
  
"You may go now and visit your sweet Jesse now."   
  
"Oh, thank you Father D!"  
  
()()()()()  
  
"Jesse? JESSE!" I saw Jesse and gave him a hug. And he surprised me by kissing me on the lips. "Jesse, you have a body now! That's so great!" I shouted after the kiss.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I went to Father Dominic for yesterday. What did you think? Did you read the note I left you?" He explained.  
  
"No. I thought that you left me to go to the ceremony! I thought that you hated me." I said. This is the happiest day of my life.  
  
"No, I don't hate you! I love you Susannah. You are the only woman that I will ever love!" He kissed me again.  
  
Then we broke off gasping for breath. "Tell me the whole story."  
  
"Okay. I went to borrow a book from Father Dominic that day. Then Father D told me that there might be a way to bring me back to life, but the chances are slim. And if it doesn't work, then I will be sent straight to Shadow Land. I wanted to take the chance, seeing how much you wanted a life with me, even to suffer. It was sort of a last minute thing, so I didn't get a chance to tell you. Then Slater came in to the office. I told him to give you the letter just in case I don't live. By the way, did he give you the letter?"  
  
I nodded. "But I decided not to read it."  
  
"I'm not sure how the whole thing went. But all I know is that, I have a body, I love you, and we could start a life together. Forever. I got a job at the Police station, and found a house close by. When I came to see you and to tell you the news today, you had left."  
  
"We could start a life together? Forever?" I asked my eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Forever and ever, till the end of time, querida." He said. "Querida, why are you crying?"  
  
"Tears of joy." then he swept me off my feet, laid me in bed and started kissing me.  
  
He loves me! He loves me! Jesse loves me. Together forever, and ever, till the end of time...  
  
()()()()()  
  
AW! That's such a nice ending. Okay, so this is the end of the J/S ending. 


	3. Paul Ending

Hey People! Well, this is the Paul/Suze ending. Hope you like it and please REVIEW.  
  
Btw, I think I'm gonna make this a lil different from the J/S ending.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Paul actually cares about me? Paul actually cares about me! He loves me! Well, at least somebody does. It's just that this is Paul that we're talking about.  
  
I read the note. How pathetic of Jesse. What a stupid excuse he made up. 'My mom died after I died, because my sisters could not support her.' How could he do this to me! I loved him. But he cared more about his family than _me_.  
  
I hugged Paul tight. Somehow, it made me feel better.  
  
"I love you Suze. I love you more than De Silva. I will never abandon you." Then he kissed me on the lips. This time, it felt just right.  
  
"May I please see Ms. Simon in my office please?" The loudspeaker anounced.  
  
"C'mon, I'll walk you to the office." He held my hand tight.   
  
I don't really care about Jesse now. I got somebody who cares about me. When we finally got to Father D's office Paul walked in with me.  
  
"Hello, Paul, Suze." He nodded his head. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine. But I'm not sure about Su-"  
  
"I'm fine." I bursted in.  
  
"That's nice to know. I think that both of you know what happened to Jesse?"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Well, I think that he made the right choice. If you went Susannah, then there's no way that you could have lived." Father D explained.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"There's a rare chance of any ghost going back living. I believe that Mr. Slater here, guided him back. Aren't I right?" He asked. "How did he do?"  
  
"Oh, he made it back just fine. Wouldn't want anything to happen to him." He muttered.  
  
"That's good to know." He said nodding his head like a bubble-head doll. "And you, Ms. Simon, is handling this better than I though."   
  
"Well, I've got Paul here." I said squeezing his hand.  
  
"Okay, now, you guys should get home now." He said leading us to the door.  
  
"Yes, it's always a pleasure to see you, Father D." Paul said in a dull voice. I giggled.  
  
()()()()()  
  
"Zo, Mz. Zimon, would you like to join me for a fanzy picnic at ze parka today?" he asked in a horrible French accent.  
  
"I'd love to." I answered happily. Paul is such a nice person. He's is so sweet, and mysterious. He isn't the horrible person that I always thought that he was.  
  
We've been dating for so long now.  
  
"Does Susannah still think that Paul is a psychopath?" He asked chuckling.  
  
"Yes. 'fraid so." I replied giggling.  
  
Then, he lifted me up and laid me on the blanket. "I love you Suze. I always have loved you and I always will love you." And he kissed me very sweetly on the lips.

You make me laugh,

you make me cry.

You make me smile,

I wanna die.

.

I love you so,

I hate you too.

You keep me awake,

you keep me asleep.

.

I'm changing coz of you,

I wanna hate you.

I think I'm crazy 'bout you,

I gotta love you.

.

I wanna make you happy,

wanna make you sad.

Keep away from me,

coz you're driving me mad.

.

I love you so,

I hate you too.

You keep me awake,

you keep me asleep.

.

No, no, no,

I'm falling for you.

No, no, no,

I'm crazy 'bout you.

.

Love, love, love,

I gotta love you.

"I love you."I'll tell you,

these sweet words came out of my mouth.


End file.
